


Asriel Dreemurr, The Boy Who Was Saved

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground, Additional Tags to Be Added, Asriel Lives, F/M, Language, Older Asriel, Older!Female!Frisk, Some mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel Dreemurr released the monsters with the help of the human Frisk. Asriel refused to come to the Surface with everyone else, despite Frisk's protests. </p><p>Now, several years later, she has decided it's high time the Prince came up. </p><p>She didn't account for what would happen trying to get him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Ruins Again

Frisk marched with determination up the mountain, the same mountain she went up years ago. Eleven years ago, actually. At a healthy age of twenty-one now, and monsters living mostly-peacefully on the Surface, things were looking up. Of course, there was typical prejudices and worries and fears, but for the most part things were peaceful. Monsters got more and more rights every year. 

Toriel got a permit to teach at a school for monster children, and recently it became co-ed, bringing in human children as well. Alphys worked as a scientist again, as a science teacher in the school. She did her own personal experiments in her free time. Undyne worked as a gym teacher sometimes, but her main job was a sort of protection for Frisk when she was doing ambassador things and as a monster protector in general. Just in case. Asgore would take care of the grounds of the school, but would also help Frisk in her ambassador duties. Since the monsters were integrated into human society, a need for a king and queen was gone, but he still acted like a king, giving advice to the monsters and such. 

Sans didn't do much, still. He worked sometimes in the Italian restaurant Papyrus had opened. Mettaton was a star, as usual, on TV. He would visit everyone often, though. 

Frisk smiled fondly at the thoughts of all her friends, living happily in the human world. All, except one. 

Asriel. Her mission today was to get him to come back. After a long, long hike, she reached the massive hole she fell down those many years ago. Digging through her pack, she pulled out a long rope. She secured it to two trees, taking no chances, and wrapped it around her own waist. She was planning on going down into the hole slowly, using the rope. "Here I come, Asriel." 

Her plan worked until she was about ten feet from the ground. The rope unfortunately started to fray, and then snapped. She screamed as she fell, and landed squarely in a bed of golden flowers. 

"That was hardly a fall, why'd you even scream?" Flowey the flower popped up with an annoyed look. She huffed. 

"It scared me is all. Nice to see you, Asriel." She smiled, sitting down next to him. 

"Well, right now I'm Flowey." He snapped. "Why are you here? Are you stupid enough to get yourself stuck down here with me? Your way out is broken now." 

"I came to bring you back!" 

"Bring me back? Are you fucking serious? I can't go back!" He grumbled. 

"Your parents are together again, monster kind is happy and living peacefully... The only one missing is you, Asriel. Please come back." She pleaded. She watched as the little golden flower transformed into Asriel, as a child. Soft, white fur took the place of yellow petals, with floppy ears and a green striped shirt. He blinked at her, almost disbelieving her words. 

"Mom and dad are together again? Really?" He asked quietly. He was so much smaller than her as a child, she found it rather cute. 

"Yes, really. Won't you come back?" She asked again. 

"I'll... I'll think about it." He finally mumbled. 

"Think all night. It's dark and late, I'm exhausted, and I'm not leaving this hole any time soon." She pulled her bag towards her and opened it up, pulling out the sleeping bag she had brought, just in case she got stuck on the mountain. 

"Are you... Are you sleeping here? Seriously?" Asriel commented, his body turning back into a flower. He couldn't seem to maintain his goat boy form for too long still. 

"Yeah, seriously. If you'd like you can sleep in here with me. You're a tiny flower, you'll fit." She teased lightly, opening it up to him. He shook his petals, firmly planting himself in the ground. 

"I'm fine here." He said stubbornly. She shrugged, snuggling down into her sleeping bag. With her back on the ground, she could face the hole above her and see the stars. It was a pretty sight and she smiled softly. 

Soon, she was asleep. Asriel couldn't help but look at her as she slept. She was so peaceful, and she grew up to be a beautiful young woman. Maybe... Maybe going up wouldn't be a terrible idea. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Frisk felt herself being shaken awake. "Wh-What...?" She mumbled, opening her eyes, and then shrieking. 

Above her was Asriel, but in his much more powerful, older form. His horns were bigger and he had the black streaks on his face, with the Royal robe as well. She squirmed around, finding herself rather trapped in her sleeping bag. Asriel growled, trying to hold her still. "Frisk! Frisk! Calm the hell dow-OW!!" She had managed to kick him from inside her sleeping bag, knocking him off of her. She jumped up and back, hands up. 

"Asriel! What the hell?" She snapped with a huff. "You scared me!" The last time she had faced this form, he was trying to kill her. 

"I just wanted to talk to you, and instead you kicked me!" He crossed his arms angrily. He was taller than her now, and looked much more powerful and dangerous than she remembered. "I want to go home. Also, it's going to rain soon and this flower garden will get soaked." He pointed up casually just as rain droplets started to fall. She gathered up everything and rushed towards the ruins now to escape the rain, and he followed. 

"You're taller than me now." She pointed out with a tiny smirk. He returned the smirk, and she felt a strange flutter in her heart. 

"Yeah, I am. Nice observation. If only I could stay this way. I am a damn grown man now, I shouldn't be treated like a little boy or a tiny ass flower." He grumbled. "But luckily, I've gotten better at maintaining this form for longer. Should be able to stay this way for a while, before I turn back into a flower." 

"Do you think we can get you back to normal with a soul and everything?" She asked him quietly as they walked through the ruins. Maybe Toriel's old house was still here and she could stay there for the night... 

"I'm sure someone will figure something out. I am the Prince, after all." He said smugly with a smirk. Frisk laughed. 

"There isn't much of a royal anything anymore, but I'm sure they still love you as a prince and stuff. No one knows specifically that you caused everything when the barrier broke. It's up to you if you want to explain that." She explained, and then launched into a deep explanation of how everyone was doing and how the human world was treating them. He listened intently as they neared Toriel's old home. They went inside just as Asriel turned back to his flower form. He groaned. 

"Dammit, I wish I wasn't a flower anymore!" He shouted angrily at nothing. Frisk pat his head softly, picking him up and carrying him into the house further. 

"Let's stay here for the night, and then travel all the way to where the barrier used to be. We can leave there since the rope is broken." She explained, going to the old bedroom. The bed was way too small for her now, so she went to Toriel's old room and settled in there. This time, Asriel did sleep in the same bed as her. "Goodnight, Asriel."

"Night, Frisk."


	2. Not-So-Empty Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am sorry. No excuses beyond laziness and a lot of personal shit, including ending a two year relationship. So, I'm sorry.

Frisk woke, and noticed Asirel was gone. She got up and stretched, noticing for the first time that the house was pretty bare of personal items. The furniture was left behind, but personal touches were gone. Toriel must have taken personal things with her when she left the Underground. She wandered to the living area, taking note of the light dust layer on the house. 

"Asriel?" She called out. She heard a shout and a curse from the kitchen and poked her head in. 

There was Asriel, in his bigger form. Adult form? Yeah, that's what she'd call it. He was trying-and failing, it seemed-to use fire magic to make some food. "Dammit, mom always made this look so easy..." He grumbled. 

"What are you doing?" She asked finally, making her presence known. He turned around quickly, as if he was caught off guard, but regained his composure. 

"Making you something to eat. As a flower, I can get all the stuff I need from the ground. I don't _have_ to eat normal food. You do, though." He explained, crossing his arms. "But I apparently suck at cooking." 

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "I see. I brought a little food in my bag, but not enough for the time it will take to get to where the barrier used to be. It's quite the walk, and the river person won't be here to speed it up for us. So, good thinking." 

He smiled at the praise, proud he could help his... His friend. Then he scowled at the burnt food. "This is stupid." 

She patted his arm gently. "You tried. Shall we go on to Snowdin?" She offered with a kind smile. 

"I haven't been anywhere since the Underground emptied. I don't know what it'll be like. Hell, I don't know if the Core is still powering anything. We may have some difficulty getting to the Castle to leave." He pointed out. He seemed to be struggling with his words, though, as if he was under some kind of great strain. 

"We'll figure it out." She said firmly. "After all, I have Determination." She went back to where her bag was and put it on her back. When she came back to Asriel, he was a flower again. She lifted him up and put him on her shoulder. 

"I was trying to stay me longer... But I didn't get to stay that way for too much longer." He said in a sad, solemn tone. 

"I'm willing to bet Alphys can figure something out. Maybe I can help too!" Frisk said as they went to the basement to leave the Ruins.

"Yeah, you're right. Alphys is pretty smart, after all." He commented lightly. 

"Your parents would do anything in the world to have you back as well, Asriel." She smiled softly at him as they left the Ruins and entered the cold landscape that lead to Snowdin. 

"You called me Asriel even though I'm a flower again..." He sounded surprised, and touched. 

"Of course! You're Asriel, through and through. Even though you can be a little yellow asshole." She teased with a laugh. 

"Yeah, yeah, shut it." He grumbled. As the two of them walked, she noted some of the trees in the forest had fallen. 

"I wonder when that happened... And how it happened." She said with a light frown. Something didn't feel right, and she wasn't sure what it was. 

"I wouldn't know. Never left the Ruins." He told her. A massive tree had fallen in their path and she carefully climbed over it. Luckily, the small bridge was still intact and she crossed it with no problem. The sentry station with the conveniently shaped lamp had been smashed to pieces, and the lamp was gone too. 

"Something is definitely wrong here." She went to the splintered wood and knelt down, examining it. "It's been totally destroyed... What reason would someone have to ruin it? Who would have done it anyways? The Underground is totally empty." She muttered to herself, lifting up an old ketchup bottle. Probably one from Sans all those years ago. 

"No one is left here. Not even the Temmies." Asriel said solemnly. "It's very quiet here." He added. 

Then it became not so quiet anymore. There was a very creepy, child-like giggle that sounded in the silent air. 

"...What the hell was that?" Frisk asked, suddenly tense. 

"No idea." Asriel looked around, seeing nothing and nobody. 

"Let's just... Let's just go." She said wisely and started walking again. They passed more fallen trees, more broken sentry stations. The famed microwave by the lukewarm spaghetti had been tossed to the ground and broken up with wires everywhere.

"It's like someone was majorly pissed off." Asirel tried to joke, but it fell flat. Things continued in this broken manor until they reached Snowdin. 

"Snowdin...." She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Buildings had been smashed into, brick and rock laying on the ground. The inn had a hole in the side, while the library was almost entirely leveled. A few books lay on the ground, but they were ruined. Even Grillby's had been attacked, with an entire wall missing and half the roof caved in. 

"What the hell happened here?" Asriel spoke up, craning his flower stem to look around. 

"I don't know. What could have done this?" She asked in sad surprise as they walked through the wreckage. She came across the skeleton brothers old home, and was sad to see it was also broken and destroyed. Even the weird shed she never got a chance to see was smashed up. "And why would they have done this?" She added quietly, pausing by that house. 

"Whhhhhhhy? Whyyyyyy would someone have done this?! SiMPLE! I was LEFt beHIND HERE!" A wobbly, creepy voice sounded in the silent air. It sounded like a child. "And NOW I have new plaYTHINGs." There was a giggle, and then everything fell silent again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I dunno how well this came out or how happy I am with it, but here's this! More to come.


End file.
